Ambershine
by averymeowerpower
Summary: This is the story of Ambershine, a kit who is hated and bullied. Her life is horrible, one simple dream turns it around. Please review. I do not own Warriors, but I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Amberkit messed up my bedding!"

I cringed. I was going to get yelled at, again. This only happens a thousand times a day. I glared at my sister, Leafkit. She made up so many lies to get me in trouble, and I got in trouble, every. Single. Time. Even when it was obvious I hadn't done a thing.

"Amberkit! You Disgrace!" My mother snapped me out of my thoughts and swatted my head. Sharp pain ran across the sight where I was hit. "Please mom! I-I didn't do it! Leafkit is lying!"

"Amberkit, _you_ are lying! Your sister is perfect! She'd never lie!"

It was pointless to argue. I slunk out of the nursery, into the heart of the Thunderclan camp. My paws were heavy, and my head still stung from the swat. I trudged off, and stumbled into a den.

 _Oh no._ I was in the apprentice den. As quickly as I could, I darted out. "Hey Stupid!"

 _Too late._

"Watch where you're going!" That was Aspenpaw. "She's to dumb to know where she's going," sneered Fogpaw.

I gritted my teeth. The apprentices tormented me all the time, and I knew better to say anything. I felt my eyes begin to water.

 _Great. I'm a crybaby._

With my eyes shut, I sprinted across the camp. Moments later, I was in front of the nursery. I entered quietly, so nobody yelled at me for being too loud. My eyes were fixed on Leafkit, who was sleeping peacefully. Why did everyone love her? Why was she so perfect? I paused to take a look around. Leafkit was alone, and she was asleep. Peace. I padded to my nest and turned in a circle. My eyes began to close…

"Amberkit!" I opened my eyes to the sound of my mother's voice. Well, she didn't consider herself as my mother. The only reason she kept me was because the leader and deputy made her.

My mother was standing over me. Her dark pelt was bushed up, and she was snarling loudly.

I knew I now had to watch what came out of my mouth. "Yes?" I asked.

"Don't yes me Amberkit! Leafkit is in pain because of you!"

 _Great Starclan. What had I apparently done this time?_

I blinked the sleep away from my eyes. "What happened?" I asked in a smooth voice.

"You idiot kit! You put thorns in Leafkit's nest!"

My eyes widened with shock. "I swear! I'd never do that!"

"But you did!" My mother had a crazed look in her eyes. She turned around swiftly, and reappeared with a rabbit in her jaws. "See this rabbit?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Fearfully, I nodded. In one quick motion, she ripped the rabbit's head off.

"If you put ONE paw out of line, I will do this to you," she snarled. She didn't seem to care that my once neat nest was now soaked with rabbit blood. "Do you understand?" I nodded with a whimper. "Good. She stalked off." My eyes watered.

 _Starclan! Why could you let this happen?_

I let out a wail. Suddenly the bushed parted at the entrance. I didn't care that tears were streaming from my eyes. I looked up, right into the eyes of Darkfeather.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkfeather had always been an unusual cat. She almost never talked, but her piercing blue gaze could scare anyone into being quiet. What did she want?

"H-hello?" Darkfeather stepped in and sat down. "It'll be alright." Her voice was calm and smooth, it made me feel safe. "W-What do you need?" Darkfeather signed. "Has anyone ever told you what happened at your birth?" "No…"I started. "Can you tell me?" "Of course," She purred. "Sit." I did as I was told. "Now Amberkit, when you were born, your mother was very sick. She gave birth to your sister, Leafkit first. But something was wrong. The next kit; you, were stuck." Amberkit tilted her head while the black she-cat went on. "The medicine cat re-positioned you, and you came out. But it hurt your mother very badly, and it took most of her strength. She could barely breath. She was too weak to have the next kit. Hours passed Amberkit. The whole clan was worried." Darkfeather glanced at me. "Go on." I meowed. "Well, when the medicine cat had repositioned you, it hurt the other kit. He was stillborn."

I let out a wail. "I killed the other kit?" I cried.

"No Amberkit. It was a mistake. But your mother thought that. She gave all the attention and milk to your sister. You nearly died too. But Amberkit, the grief faded away, and your mother tried to take care of you. Leafkit, however, wanted to be the only one. She made up so many lies…"

I couldn't believe it. Leafkit took away my chance to have a loving mother. I howled with misery. More tears came to my eyes. I cried out. I didn't care that I was embarrassing myself in front of the senior warrior. I pushed my face into her fur.

She seemed shocked, but held still as I cried. "Do all the warriors bad-mouth me in the den?" I squeaked.

"Do you want me to tell the truth?" I nodded and looked into her blue eyes. "Well, cats need gossip. They talk about you, they do. But they talk about everyone else too."

 _She is honest. I like that._

"Will you be my friend?" I asked.

Darkfeather nodded solemnly. She lifted her wedge-shaped head. A cry sounded. "Darkfeather? We need you! Windclan ambush!"

 _An ambush?_

 _"_ I must go." Without another word, she elegantly raced away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! An ambush!_

I didn't know whether to be excited or scared. I poked my head out of the nursery and looked around. I saw Applestar and Wingwhisker addressing the warriors and apprentices gathered around. I was too far away to hear what they said.

I'd always liked the leader and deputy. Applestar especially. Bramblestar and Squirellstar were both killed by a sudden sickness before my birth, leaving Appledawn to become Applestar, and Wingwhisker to become deputy.

I turned to the deputy and a dark pelt caught my eye. My mother was hunched over Leafkit. I could barely hear. "Mom! Why can't Ihelp fight? I'm a lot stronger than my stupid sister." I cringed, but listened some more. "My sweet Leafkit, you will become apprenticed tomorrow, it's just bad timing-" My mother was still talking, but I'd stopped listening. She'd _never_ told me I'd be apprenticed tomorrow! I couldn't believe it! Excitement bubbled into my heart, and I forgot to feel upset about my sister's rude remark. I hopped to the cluster of cats.

Applestar was talking. "Petalbreeze, you can lead a patrol to hide in the trees, uh… how about… oh Nightshade. You will hide in the trees with Foxdawn, Goldclaw, and Swallowstrike." He rambled on with battle plans. The ambush was real.

I swallowed and shook my long, calico coat. "Darkfeather, you can accompany Wingwisker and me. Alright!" he shouted, "Lets win!"

Cheers erupted around the clearing as a huge patrol of cats followed Applestar. My mother was with them. She gave me a dark look, and turned away. She said something to the other warriors, who gave me evil looks as well. I felt more water in my eyes, but I blinked it away. Then, Darkfeather padded to my mother and the gossiping group of warriors. What was happening? Darkfeather hissed at my mother and the warriors, who growled something in reply. Darkfeather turned to face me and gave me a reassuring look. Had she really stood up for me?

 _Maybe I have a friend after all…_

All of the warriors had left the clearing except for Aloespirit and Batclaws. I turned away to go to my nest and think. As I walked, thoughts danced around in my head.

 _I will be a real apprentice tomorrow! I'll have to share a den with the others though. Maybe they'll like me. I wonder why the don't. Is it because I'm ugly? I'm not exactly pretty, but I'm strong. Oh, I hope Thunderclan wins the battle. Great Starclan! I hope Darkfeather will be okay! Tansygaze should have her herbs ready…_

I walked lost in thought, to the den. My nest was cleaned, probably by the apprentices.

 _Against their will._

To my surprise, Leafkit was in the den too. She growled angrily at me, her eyes filled with loathing. I said nothing and curled up in my nest. I was ready to be an apprentice.

 _I hope…_


	4. Chapter 4

"Clan mates! We won!" I opened my eyes. I was a bit upset, I'd had a dream of my apprentice ceremony. Then I realized that the ambush patrol was back. I sprinted over, to where cats were gathering, listening to the battle.

"And so I clawed his ear and I said, Take that! So then I turned and there was this huge tom who was like Oh no, and he totally ran away, so then I saw Harefrost and I tripped him and he ran and-" Bluerose was chatting about the battle. I strained my ears to listen. Maybe I'd pick up some battle strategies. I went to sit by Honeywind. Immediately, she hissed," Eww! Get away from me Uglykit!"

 _Am I really that ugly?_

I was used to insults, but this stung. I flattened my ears. Why were cats so mean? What had I done? I wasn't looking, and I stumbled into a ginger and white pelt. Tears started to form in my eyes, but then I realized I'd run into my sister. She laughed, "Crybaby!" I was furious. I really was tired of being treated like filth. I guess I just snapped. I turned to my sister and screeched all of the anger inside me. "I'm NOT filth! I'm a normal cat! Can't I have some respect!? Why d-" I was cut off. A black paw was covering my mouth.

Darkfeather! She looked down at me. Kit, "Keep your mouth shut! They'll torment you more!"

 _How dare she!?_

But I knew the wise old cat was right. I ducked my head in shame. "You are correct…" I started. But Leafkit yowled in laughter, she happily sprinted to the other apprentices to share the new story. I locked around. Relived, I realized that no cat had heard me. Darkfeather had saved me from certain humiliation. The chatter began to die down, and most cats were now at the fresh-kill pile. I looked at each cat, and with a breath of relief, I realized Tansygaze had tended to most wounds. The clan was happy. I breathed out.

Then my gaze caught a grey coat. Applestar was right be Highrock. What's happening?

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" His loud voice boomed over the crowd. Every cat abandoned their prey. Curiosity was getting the best of me, and I raced over. Every cat was already there. I turned. Except my mother, and Leafkit. I scanned the camp, and my eyes laid on my mother, by the nursery. She was grooming Leafkit. A jolt passed over me.

 _My apprentice ceremony!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Clan mates, the battle was a success." Applestar began to talk about the battle, but I didn't pay attention. I was looking over the warriors, and the ones available to be my mentor. There were a few I wouldn't really mind, such as Petalbreeze, Nightshade, Foxdawn, Ashtail, Swallowstrike, or Snakefang. The other warriors hated me. They teased me all the time behind Applestar's back.

I really want Darkfeather to mentor me, but she is a senior warrior. I guess Swallowstrike would be okay…

My attention shifted back to Applestar. He'd just finished his battle speech.

 _Great Starclan, I hope I'm ready!_

"May I please have Amberkit and Leafkit up here with me on highrock?" I swallowed.

 _This is it!_

Leafkit strutted up from behind me. I prayed that I wouldn't slip, or do something stupid. I carefully padded up onto the ledge to Leafkit and Applestar. I started to sit down, when Applestar began.

"Clan mates, today there will be more good news. I have here Leafkit and Amberkit." I felt myself sweating on my paw pads.

 _Alright! I hope I'm with a good mentor!_

"You two kits are both six moons old, ready to become apprenticed. Leafkit. From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Honeywind, you will be her mentor." She was apprenticed to a cat who truly hated me. Not good, I decided.

Cheers erupted around the camp. "Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" As they started to settle down, I looked down at the cats. A few of them were whispering to each other.

 _About me? Oh Starclan! I'm so nervous!_

"Alright." Applestar silenced the chatter. "Amberkit. From this day forward, until you've earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw."

 _THIS IS IT! AAAH!_

He looked over the assembled cats. I felt butterflies in my belly.

"Darkfeather. You will be her mentor."

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! It means a lot to me. Please comment below, they help me write better. All you have to do is click the little button right there!**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I could barely breath. Darkfeather, my only friend, would mentor me. I padded to where she was sitting. Other cats shied away, but my happiness was far too great. Her blue eyes were filled with warmth. I gave her a gentle lick on her shoulder. Then I sat. Now it would be time for them to cheer my new name.

But nobody said anything. Crickets. I swear, you could hear a mouse tail drop.

 _Is anyone going to cheer? They cheered for Leafpaw!_

I looked around. Leafpaw had a smug look on her face.

 _Don't cry… Don't cry…_

My pelt was getting hot. Did everyone hate me? I turned desperately to Applestar. I mouthed to him," Help!" Even though it wasn't traditional for leaders to start the cheer. He nodded and flicked Wingwhisker with his tail. The huge deputy got the picture and cried out, "Amberpaw! Amberpaw!" The cheer started reluctantly. I breathed in relief as the hallow was echoing with cheers.

 _Thank Starclan!_

"You are dismissed." Applestar rumbled. He jumped down and made his way toward his mate, Lilycry. It was now just me and Darkfeather. She said nothing. I didn't either. My attention was fixed upon Leafpaw and Honeywind. Leafpaw was bouncing up and down and yelling something to her mentor. It was a quiet voice, not meant to be heard, but I picked it up. "Honeywind! You'll train me to be better than my sister, right?"

 _Why is she so mean!?_

But Honeywind whispered back, "Oh, you won't even need to train if you want to be better than _her_." Leafkit laughed.

 _WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!_

I looked up at Darkfeather. She was looking at them too. As if she read my mind, she said," Pay no mind. Cats will flap their gums, but if you want to be a good warrior, it won't bother you." A wave of sadness washed over me. How am I going to be a good warrior?! They'll keep putting me down!"

"You will gain respect if you train hard. Harder than anyone. Poor kit. Life won't be easy for you."

My tail drooped. I sniffled.

"Though Honeywind was always a bad warrior anyway," she sniffed.

 _Really? She acts like she's the ever-important cat!_

I raised my tail again.

"Now, start with an important task."

I waved my tail. "You'll check the elders for ticks."

I let it droop again.

 **Thanks for the support! PLEASE review! Thanks!**

 **PS: If I get five reviews, I'll do an extra chapter daily!**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkfeather and I walked to the Medicine Cat's den together. I still could hardly believe that she was my mentor. As we walked, I scanned the camp for the other apprentices. I wanted to see what my new life would be like. Fogpaw and Aspenpaw were with their mentors, Dewnose and Rabbittooth. The group of cats walked out of the camp, probably training. Leafpaw and Honeywind were trailing behind them.

 _Wait! How come she gets to train, and I have to clean the elders?_

Darkfeather must be physic. "A good apprentice must learn patience first." She meowed.

We emerged in front of the den. I remembered it from when Leafpaw, a kit back then, scratched me. My mother would not let me go to the Medicine Cat Den, but then it got infected.

Darkfeather walked in, and I followed. The sharp scent of herbs seemed to pierce my tongue. I gagged.

 _Gross!_

In there was Tansygaze. "Ah, new apprentice," she purred. Then she dropped a load of mouse bile onto the ground. I picked it up.

"Fernks!" I mumbled through the mouse bile. Tansygaze chuckled, and gently pushed me out. Darkfeather was waiting.

"I'll see you when you've finished." She padded to the fresh-kill pile and selected a pigeon.

 _Soon it will be me filling that pile up!_

I walked to the Elder's den. Applestar, who was walking by, gave me a nod. I lifted my tail and walked in, trying not to gag at the gross taste of mouse bile. The current elders were Rosepetal, Ivypool, and Lionblaze. I sat in front of them and spat out the bile.

"Hello young'un!" Purred Rosepetal.

"Hi!" I purred. "Yar sister was here earlier. She complained about the job 'till Honeywind took her into the forest. Stupid cats." Ivypool meowed.

 _Really? Rude of her!_

I started to tend to a tick on Lionblaze, when the other three elders walked in. They were Dovewing, Cherryfall, and Sorrelbird.

 _Great Starclan! I'll be here all day!_

 _"_ Ah! Amberpaw!" Dovewing called me. "Would you like to hear the story of when my friends and I destroyed the beaver dam?"

I'd heard this classic story many times, but never from Dovewing's point of view. "Yes please." I said. She began to tell her long story.

Just as she was finishing, a head poked into the den. Leafpaw!

 _Just my luck._

"Oooh Amberpaw! Lucky you got to check the elder's ticks. Seems wonderfully exciting!" She sneered. I felt my pelt growing hot.

 _The elders won't stand up for me, nobody ever does!_

I guess cats can be surprising. "Stupid kit! Your sister is tons politer and more patient than you!" Lionblaze roared.

 _Cue the fireworks! Miracle right now!_

Leafpaw looked stunned. Most cats thought she was perfect. She snorted. "Herumph!" Then she walked out. I could barely say anything. I only stared at Lionblaze. He seemed to understand. "Aw youngster, she deserved that. You go find your mentor now, pay no mind to you mouse-brained sister." He purred. I was walking out when Cherryfall called," Amberpaw!" I turned. "Do me a favor and go prove your sister wrong!" I purred.

 _Besides Darkfeather, I've never had anyone be so friendly._

I found my mentor waiting outside. Beside her was a pile of leaves and sticks. "I'll show you how to make a nest!" She purred.

When it was finished, Fogpaw walked in. "Hey Uglykit." I growled softly. "Dude! You're so ugly, you'd have to tie squirrels around your neck to get a dog to chase you!" I said nothing, but let my claws dig into the dirt. He wasn't done. "Oh wait! You'd never be able to catch a squirrel anyway!" He laughed. Leafpaw was just walking in. "Tell me something I didn't know!"

 _Just you wait. I'll be stronger than all of you!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Amberpaw? Wake up!"

 _What's happening? I'm just a kit…_

With a jolt I realized that today I'd see Thunderclan's territory. I opened my eyes and stood up. Leafpaw and Fogpaw were still asleep.

 _Great! They can't tease me._

I quietly made my way out of the den, and shook my long, calico pelt. Darkfeather was waiting.

"Hi! Will we tour the territory today?" I asked. I hoped we were. "Yes we are! Go get a mouse." I argued. "I'm not hungry!" "You will be."

From past experiences, I knew not to argue. I sprinted to the fresh-kill pile. All cats around me were yawning and waking up. I selected a plump mouse and started to gulp it down. Leafpaw and Honeywind joined me.

 _Stay calm... Stay calm…_

"Leafpaw spoke, "Honeywind, I'd like a mouse." I kept eating, when Leafpaw said, "That mouse." I didn't look up for a moment. There was silence. Then I realized Leafpaw was staring at my mouse.

 _It's mine!_

I tried to play it cool and act like I hadn't noticed her. I kept on eating.

 _OOOW!_

I felt sudden, sharp pain in my shoulder. I spun around, Honeywind's claws were dug into my shoulder. "Hey!" I cried. Honeywind knocked me aside. My flank hit the ground with an audible thump. "OOOOW!" I shrieked. I knew instantly I'd landed badly. My paws had been splayed out.

 _Why did she hurt me?_

I didn't care that tears were streaming from my eyes. Honeywind stared at me, a cold smirk on her face. I lied down, and let my head hit the ground. My side was throbbing badly.

Suddenly I heard thumping paws. A glossy black pelt zoomed to where I'd landed.

 _Darkfeather!_

"She tripped." Spat Honeywind. "That's not true!" I cried.

 _Why!? What did I do to them?_

"She did so trip! She tried to take my mouse, and she fell!" Leafpaw meowed, slapping an innocent look on her face.

Then I heard a loud voice. "Well, pardon me, I might just be having eyesight troubles, but it looked to me like Leafpaw wanted her mouse, so Honeywind knocked her down."

 _Applestar!_

"Is this true?" Darkfeather leaned over Honeywind and Leafpaw.

"M-maybe…" Trailed Leafpaw.

"Well then, you and only you will be in charge of the elder's ticks.

 _Yes!_

I knew I shouldn't be happy, but I was. However, Applestar wasn't finished.

"Honeywind, you will miss the next four gatherings." Her tail drooped sadly, but the golden she-cat didn't argue.

Applestar looked at me. "The shoulder wound isn't serious. Go see Tansygaze."

I nodded and left Darkfeather and Applestar to chat.

When I was finished, Darkfeather was waiting. Would you like to tour the territory? "Yes!" I cried. "Then let's go!" She purred. I walked beside her to the exit.

Instantly, I was greeted by tall trees. _Wow! "_ It's massive", chirped Darkfeather. She led me onto a hill, where I could see the whole lake area.

 _Great Starclan! It's so big! I'll never memorize it all!_

"Oh, the world is _millions_ larger." Darkfeather said.

I gazed ahead in awe. Pride washed over me.

 _I'll fight for this with my life!_

 _"_ Come on, lets go!"

I'd never walked farther in my _life!_ We went to each border, saw each landmark, and she explained each place's dangers. I hung on to Darkfeather's every word. It may be important some some day. My paws felt heavy. We began to return to camp.

"Go get something to eat." She purred. I nodded and ran over to the pile. No cat was there. I settled for a peaceful meal.

When I finished, Darkfeather was at my side. "Rest for the night. Hunting right away in the morning." I yawned and nodded, and approached my den. Thankfully, all of the others were asleep. I lay my head down for a long rest.

"Amberpaw! Hunting!"

I lifted my head. I was so tired. Reluctantly, I got up. As soon as my paws touched the ground, I felt a very sharp sting in my left paw pad. I lifted it to see, and my right one hurt.

 _Huh?_

I felt stinging all over me.

 _What in the name of Starclan?_

 _"_ Owww!" I slammed my paw to the ground, and lifted it. To my horror, there were tiny fire ants all over it. I turned to my nest. All over it were fire ants.

 _Leafpaw!_

"I sprinted out of the nest to find Darkfeather. All the way I was screeching silently with pain.

"Great Starclan! Where'd all those ants come from?" Darkfeather asked when I finally caught up.

"Leafpaw happened!" I mumbled through my gritted teeth.

My pelt felt like there was fire swimming through it. My vision swam and my eyes were stung. There were fire ants in my ears too.

"Help! Tansygaze!" I could barely hear Darkfeather's cry. I heard Tansygaze shout, "In the river." I let out a shriek of pain and dashed to the river. I didn't hesitate, and I plunged in.

 _Relief!_

Never before had water felt so good. I felt the ants wash off, and the cool water soothed the burning, fire-like pain. I stayed in the water for a while, before I got up and shook. The pain returned, but it wasn't as bad. I limped to Tansygaze, who already had honey and sharp-smelling green herbs.

She applied sticky poultices all over me, and the pain eased greatly.

"Okay, you can train." She sent me off with the purr. I thanked her, and ran to Darkfeather.

"I spoke to Applestar. He'll sort it out."

I nodded gratefully.

"Let's hunt!"

 **Thanks so much for the support. Please leave a comment or a like. All ya have to do is click the little button!**

 **-Thanks!**

 **Meow.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Amberpaw? Can you smell anything."

I lifted my head and opened my mouth. I inhaled deeply, and several scents hit me immediately.

 _Moss, Darkfeather, Grass, Me, Squirrel, Oak… Wait? Squirrel!_

"I smell a squirrel!" Darkfeather nodded. "Show me your hunting crouch." I'd learned the easy technique from when Fogpaw was a kit, trying to show his sisters. I Crouched and balanced my weight, and lifted my tail off the ground."

Darkfeather gave me a nod of approval.

 _Don't be nervous Amberpaw!_

Excitement prickled in my belly. I followed the scent to the base of a tree. A massive grey squirrel was chewing contently on a bulb.

 _Fox-dung! It'll run up the tree! Wait… Not unless I'm already up the tree!_

I turned in a wide circle around it, careful to be quiet. As softly as I could, I scampered up.

 _Thank Starclan! It didn't hear me!_

I pulled a piece of bark off the tree.

 _Now or never!_

I carefully lifted the piece of bark, and threw it at the squirrel.

 _Yes!_

The bark landed tight in front of it, and the squirrel instinctively darted up the tree.

 _Right for me! Yes!_

With no hesitation, I brought a paw down as hard as I could muster. It landed across the squirrel's head! The huge grey squirrel fell right out of the tree, and hit the ground.

 _Thank you Starclan for this prey._

A feeling of pride washed over me. I trotted to find Darkfeather, her scent led me to a bush.

"Great Starclan! That was the most amazing catch ever! You used your head!" Darkfeather purred her praise.

I took a deep breath.

 _My first catch!_

Suddenly, another sharp scent hit me.

 _Eagle._

Darkfeather picked it up too. "Let's get out of here." She whispered. But I had another idea forming in my brain.

"Darkfeather, please, I have an idea. If I hurt myself, help me, but otherwise, just watch." I dashed off before she could object. I made sure to take the squirrel.

The eagle was still circling above me; it had definitely seen me. I knew that these powerful creatures could carry an adult cat to their death.

 _I'll be alright._

I checked the eagle, who was now flying closer to the ground.

 _Now!_

I laid down my squirrel and jumped into a bush. The eagle started to dive down.

 _Wait for it, wait for it… Now!_

Just as the eagle touched the ground, I jumped out of my bush. The eagle's eyes widened with surprise, then its eyes narrowed. I hit the ground and jumped.

 _I hope this works!_

My claws snagged into the eagle's left wing and dragged it to the ground. I sank my teeth directly into its plumy neck. It let out a squawk, and fell limp.

 _I did it! I'm the first Thunderclan cat to catch an eagle!_

I stood in pride for a moment, when I heard a screech. "Amberpaw! I smell blood! Are you okay?"

Darkfeather burst through the bush. She was completely stunned. "H-how did you manage that?"

She and I told the story as we dragged the heavy prey home. We were greeted by hungry clan mates.

"Darkfeather! You caught all that!?" Cried Fernsong.

She gave me a proud look. "No Amberpaw caught it. All of it. And I didn't help her once."

Larkfur gasped. "Nice catch! I've never had eagle! We'll feast tonight!"

"And that we will!" Applestar cried.

 _Ack! So much attention!_

I had almost ever cat come to compliment me and ask me to tell the story. I'd never felt so happy in my life.

 _Well, every cat except my mother and sister._

I decided not to let that get to me. I looked around, happily. My gaze locked with Reedpelt. He stared at me for a moment, and grinned. I smiled in return, and he quickly looked away.

My pelt got hot, and I licked my paws casually.

When I returned to my nest, the others teased me, but a picture of Reedpelt flashed in my head, and I remained happy.

 _This has been a good day._


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupidpaw! Get up! Our mentors need us!"

I stood and shook. Leafpaw was standing in front of me, with a hostile gleam in her green eyes. I didn't say anything, and I padded past her. Honeywind and Darkfeather were chatting.

"Hi Darkfeather." I meowed. She purred. "Where's Leafpaw? Growled Honeywind.

"I'm here!" She replied, padding out of the den. "Oh good." Meowed Honeywind.

"What will we do today?" Leafpaw asked. "Training." Meowed Darkfeather.

"Yes, but what kind of training?" Asked Leafpaw. "You'll find out." Darkfeather snapped.

Leafpaw whispered something in Honeywind's ear. I chose to ignore her. Darkfeather did too.

"We're here!" Cried Honeywind. We had stopped in front of the sandy hollow.

 _Battle training._

 _"_ Alright" Began Darkfeather. "Today we will work on the basics of battling. Honeywind, train with Leafpaw, and I have Amberpaw." Everyone shuffled to get in their groups. "We'll train separately, then a mock fight with these teams."

 _Seems fun. I hope we win._

"Let's begin." Cried Honeywind.

Darkfeather was in a corner. I hopped over. "Alright. We'll start with a basic attack. This is the bounce claw." She crouched. "Okay, I'll demonstrate, then you do it."

 _I hope I don't mess up!_

Darkfeather pounced. But, she landed right in front of me. I growled and swiped my paw at her chest. I guessed she'd miss-aimed her jump. But, she jumped again, and landed on my back. I was confused by her surprise attack, but an instinct to roll took over me. I ignored it, and reared on my back legs. Surprised, the older she-cat topped off with a thump.

 _Yes!_

"Nice! I'd expected you to roll!" She purred. "Now you try! Remember, as soon as you jump in front, you have to jump on, quickly!

I gave her a nod. Then I turned to the sound of chatting. Leafpaw and Honeywind were talking.

 _They haven't started!_

I turned back to Darkfeather. She was staring at them too. Quickly, she looked at me, and I dropped into a crouch. I remembered seeing Darkfeather's legs directly under her. I lifted my head.

 _Now!_

I jumped, and landed directly in front of her. Instinctively, she swiped. I jumped again, and I landed on Darkfeather's strong shoulders. She hissed, and bucked me off. I landed on my back.

"You're good!" Purred Darkfeather.

I dipped my head. "Let's do that a few times, then we'll try other moves."

Darkfeather and I practiced until sun-high. I worked on some decoy moves, and classic feints. I'd also learned some advanced techniques for different sized cats, as well as the other basic attacks. She showed me defenses too. My all-time favorite move was a trick. You crouched in defeat, then slammed into them. My muscles ached, but it was a good ache.

Then Darkfeather raised a loud call.

"Time for a mock fight! Gather in the middle."

Honeywind and Leafpaw bounced over, their tails fluffed with enthusiasm. Darkfeather looked at the assembled cats. "On my word." She stretched and blinked a few times. "Go!"

Immediately, Darkfeather leaped at Honeywind, who was looking at Leafpaw. Surprised, the golden she-cat barreled over. They grappled, so I turned my attention to Leafpaw. I found her quietly padding towards me. With a hiss, I darted for her left, but my eyes were fixed on her right side. She yelped with confusion, and gave a clumsy swipe. I ducked, and rammed my side into hers. Leafpaw yowled, and tripped over her paws. I had an advantage with her on the ground. Without a moment to waste, I flopped onto her belly. My weight crushed her, and she gasped. After a moment, the ginger and white apprentice found the energy to knock me off.

I stumbled, and I saw Leafpaw ready to pounce on me. She'd easily pin me down.

I started to panic. Leafpaw was ready to pounce. She did.

At the last second, I rolled, and Leafpaw slammed into bare ground.

She hissed a curse at me. I got up quickly, and crouched down, as if to show defeat. "Ha! My idiot sister can't even fight!" She mocked.

She crouched, and every muscle screamed to dodge, but I held still. With a yowl of triumph, she leaped right for me, right as I was packing power for my jump.

 _Now!_

Leafpaw was sailing towards me. I let the muscles go, and like a spring, I shot right at her.

It was almost as I was watching in slow motion. For a heartbeat, her green eyes flickered with surprise. My body slammed into her chest, and she let out the faintest squeak. Everything else had gone silent. And suddenly, a blur of ginger flew through the air. I was able to enjoy it for a moment, before I saw her hit the ground. She'd flown out of the sandy hollow, and as she landed, a disgusting smell hit me. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, she was coated with a dark material. It was fox dung! She crawled out and shook, when my attention was taken to a sharp jab in the flank.

Somehow, Honeywind had escaped Darkfeather, and was now taking me on.

 _Think!_

I desperately tried to remember all of my strategies for facing a larger cat. She took a swipe at me, and I ducked. The golden cat hissed, when an idea fluttered into my mind. I bunched up my muscles, and jumped onto her broad shoulders. She rolled immediately, but Darkfeather had taught me to expect that. I jumped off right away, and now I was facing her unprotected belly. I swiped at it, my claws sheathed, and she let out a yowl.

"Enough!" I looked up from my small battle. Darkfeather was standing atop a tall rock. "We're done now." She meowed. Let's get back to camp, it's nearly night. Leafpaw huffed, but obeyed angrily.

We started to walk back to camp.

 _Wow! I beat Leafpaw! I best not rub it in though. She's mad enough. Eww! She REEKS of fox-dung!_

Every cat was already eating when we got back. I picked up a small mouse, and gulped it down. When I'd finished, I retired to my nest for the night. The den reeked.

 _Mouse dung! How will I sleep now with Leafpaw's stench?_

My mind floated to my victory at the hollow, and I fell asleep easily.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Hollywish and Cloudmask barged into the apprentice den. Aspenpaw, Fogpaw, and Berrypaw had left for a dawn patrol. It was just Leafpaw and I. "Get up." Hollywish meowed softly. I was up instantly. "What do we have?" I asked.

"We'll wait for the others." Cloudmask meowed.

I shook my pelt. I could feel blood pumping through me. Leafpaw was stretching.

"Come Amberpaw." Purred Hollywish. I followed the white-speckled she-cat, with Cloudmask and Leafpaw in tow.

Hollywish led us to Darkfeather and Honeywind. I greeted the warriors respectfully, while Leafpaw chattered like a starling.

"Hi! What will we do today? Is it hunting? I like hunting. Or will we patrol? I like that too. Hey did you hear tha- "

Darkfeather cut her off. "Today, we'll take a patrol. We'll check the Windclan border, then we'll hunt on the way back. You must be on your best behavior." When she said that last part, she was staring at Leafpaw. I chuckled a bit. Leafpaw stepped on my paw.

"There will be none of that." Darkfeather growled.

 _Yes!_

Leafpaw scowled. "Come on now." Meowed Cloudmask. The powerful grey and white tom padded to the front of the group and started in the direction of the Windclan border. I had no choice but to follow.

After several moments of walking, I picked up the scent of a squirrel. I started to stray off to find it. Darkfeather gave me a nod of approval. Honeywind snorted.

 _I'll show her!_

I held my tail high and strutted off to the scent. I came to the base of a large oak tree. I peered up, and there was a fluffy grey squirrel perched on a branch. I let my claws slide out, and gave one last glance at the tree.

 _I got this!_

I jumped directly onto the base of the tree. The squirrel hadn't noticed me. I started to scramble up, when the squirrel looked at me. Its eyes widened with alarm, and it scrambled higher up the tree. I followed.

The squirrel ran to the highest branch.

I went after it as fast as I could, my claws felt close to being ripped out. Moments later, I was level with the squirrel. I growled, but it didn't seem scared. However, something strange was happening to the grey coat. It was getting darker. I cocked my head with confusion. The squirrel stood up, and shook. As it did, it seemed to get bigger.

 _Huh? Am I dreaming?_

It started to get ripples along its hide, and the grey squirrel turned into a fiery orange. Its ears pointed and its face rounded. At last, it lost its fluffieness.

Then I realized I was standing in front of a cat. He blinked once more, and his eyes were a bright green.

 _Should I be scared?_

The cat jumped out of the tree. He beckoned for me to follow. I jumped down. The flame colored cat sat down, so I did too.

"Amberpaw." He said. The cat's voice was powerful and gentle.

Then with a jolt, I realized who the cat was.

 _Firestar!_

"Amberpaw. The time has come. You must shine, or our clan will shrink and die. You must search the sky, and find the star of life." The orange cat's expression was grave, and he sounded sad. He shook his large head.

 _What in the name of Starclan?! Is this a joke?_

But deep down, I knew this wasn't a joke. I was prophesized.

"Wait! Tell me more! Where do I go!? Don't leave me!" I wailed.

He stood. "When the time comes, you will know. For now, follow the north star." He whispered.

"No! Don't go! What is the star of life?"

He was starting to fade. "Follow the north star!" He hissed. And with that, the massive tom shook, and he vanished.

"What am I going to do...?

 _ **Hi Guys! I would like to thank you for the support on the story so far! Every comment helps! Unfortunately, I will be leaving for two weeks within the next few days. I have several chapters pre-written to be posted while I am away. I'm very sorry, but this means I can't reply to feedback or take requests. But, please comment while I am gone, I will have a nice surprise to come back to. Thanks for understanding. Have a nice day! :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Follow the north star… The star of life…_

I tossed and turned in my nest. I could not sleep whatsoever, for an obvious reason.

 _What is the star of life!? And how come I'm prophesized, and not someone strong like Wingwhisker of Swallowstrike?_

I was busy with thoughts almost all night. However, late, I finally sank into deep sleep.

 _I was in a clearing. I was surrounded by trees. I felt calm and peaceful. The lake had the soft sound of rushing water, and leaves blew in the wind. I closed my eyes for a few heartbeats. When I opened them, a light brown tabby was sitting next to me. The tom was Reedpelt. Not a word was spoken. I was calm, and I felt peace and un-awareness flood over me. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Amberpaw. Reedpelt." I opened my eyes. Firestar was sitting in front of me. Next to him were Leafpool and Squirrelflight. I'd heard stories about them. A light grey tabby tom with striking blue eyes sat by Leafpool. Could it be Jayfeather? Why were all of these cats here?_

 _Firestar opened his mouth to speak. "Well, you are all probably wondering why you're here."_

 _Jayfeather snorted. "You interrupted my dream. I was so close to getting this huge rabbit." Leafpool signed. "Go on." She meowed._

 _"Well, here we have two young cats. Amberpaw and Reedpelt are part of something big. You see, we all have something in common, and that's that we were part of prophesies. Obvoiusly, Dovewing and Lionblaze are still alive. There have been so many cats prophesized, and now its time for two new cats to take our place." His warm glowing eyes met mine. "You both must follow the north star, to retrieve the star of life." He whispered. I wanted to object, but my mouth made no noise. Instead, I heard giggles._

"Ha ha ha!"

The voice woke me up. I was still stunned and dazed. I forced an eye open. The apprentices were giggling.

 _They interrupted my dream! No!_

I faced Fogpaw. "Why were you so loud!?" I hissed.

"Geez! So now you're the boss of us?" He smirked.

I lashed my tail and padded out of the den with a large yawn.

I needed Reedpelt. I looked up at the sky. It was still dark. I let my senses guide me to the warrior's den, and I poked my head in. I was met with two green eyes. Reedpelt was awake.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He grinned at me. My pelt grew hot.

I snapped out of it. "So… We're prophesized? My gosh, what is the star of life?" He meowed.

"I know just as much as you do, so… I have no idea." I meowed.

"Well, so we are prophesized and we need the star of life. And Firestar told me in a dream we needed it soon." He paused and thought for a moment. "So when should we leave?"

 _We have to leave!?_

In my mind though, I knew we had to find the star. Whatever it was…

"I say we wait until morning and see if Tansygaze knows what the star of life is." I meowed. He nodded.

"And we leave tomorrow night...?" I began. "Yes." He meowed.

Something bright touched my paw, but I didn't feel it. I jumped with a yelp.

Reedpelt rolled his eyes. "That was a sunbeam you mouse-brain." He purred softly. "Come on now, let's go back to the den. We'll talk later."

I nodded and trudged to the den, exhausted.

Leafpaw was waiting inside. The others were asleep.  
"I saw you two." She growled. "I don't know what you're up to, but I can assure you, I will talk to Applestar now, and have him banish you. Look at what you did to Fogpaw!" She hissed.

 _Oh no!_

The tom was breathing quickly and in shallow breaths. There were mushed up berries in his mouth.

 _Those are deathberries! She's pinning it on me!_

Leafpaw raised a yowl of alert. The whole clan would surely hear her!

Without another word, she whisked out with her head and tail held high.

 _Oh Great Starclan! No! We have to leave! Now!_

 **Hi guys! I am SO sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. School is starting for me, and I've had lots of trouble keeping everything under control. Also, I have been distracted because right now I'm writing a novel with a friend, and its taking lots of time. I'm pretty busy, and I'm a VERY, VERY young author in the middle of two stories. I'll have chapters up ASAP when I have time. Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Avery here! I wanted to say, I'm so sorry for not posting. I have been so busy with everything lately. Believe it or not, I just entered Middle School, and it has been hard to transition. I also went into a writing slump, and I didn't work on my other book. So here's the chapter, and I'm SO glad to be up and running! If you want, feel free to ask questions, and I will have them answered next chapter. Please review to help me write better. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Reedpelt! Reedpelt!"

I shouldered through the mass of cats, who were trying to see Fogpaw. I ignored hisses telling me to watch where I'm going. My mind was fixed on Reedpelt. I scanned for a light brown tabby.

 _There!_

Standing next to Widestep was Reedpelt. The tom looked confused. Wasting no time, I sprinted over. I bounded easily over the grassy floor.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my tail, and I tripped.

 _What in the Name of Starclan?_

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at Leafpaw.

"You're going _nowhere_." She snarled dangerously. Terror flooded over me, and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I could blow my chances at the prophecy. She pinned me down, and my underbelly was exposed. Her claws were unleashed, and she began to raise her paw…

 _Think!_

Then it came to me. As fast as I could, I slammed my paw into her eye.

"OWWWWROUR!" She shrieked. She fell off me and glared at me with one eye. She charged at me, and I darted to the side, and gave her a sharp head-butt. Leafpaw staggered, and I wasted no time.

"Reedpelt!" I called. This time, he heard me and turned to me. He trotted over.

The camp was very loud, which I decided was good, so nobody would pay attention to Reedpelt and me.

"Follow me!" I hissed when he caught up.

"Bu- "

"Just follow me!" I snapped angrily. He got the picture. I pelted towards the camp exit with Reedpelt on my tail. Herontooth, who was suppoded to be on night duty, was with Fogpaw, who was her son.

I easily slipped through the exit, but I didn't stop. I kept running, until I reached the Ancient Oak.

Panting, I looked over my shoulder. Reedpelt was just catching up, breathing hard.

"So. What w-was that for." He breathed.

"We have to leave now." I hissed. His eyes glowed.

"Why?" He yelped.

I debated telling him the truth.

"Leafpaw is trying to get me exiled! She's going to tell Applestar that I tried to kill Fogpaw!" I yelped.

"Why would she do that?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "She said she would, and she hates me!" I hissed. "Oh, she also sort of tried to kill me."

Reedpelt's eyes blazed with shock, but he didn't reply. Instead, the light brown tabby beat down to gently lick my shoulder.

I purred, but shook him off after a moment.

"We really have to go." I whispered. He nodded solemnly. "But do we really have to leave, just like that?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes playfully.

 _There's no time to be playful!_

I padded to the side of the giant tree and looked out.

"Any ideas of where to go, one who knows all?"

"Uhhh…" I began.

 _He has me there._

"Let's go to the barn."

"The one where Daisy's friends used to live?" Asked Reedpelt.

"Yea, it's far off the territory, and I don't think Thunderclan would look there." I started off, and teeth grabbed my scruff.

"Mousebrain! They'll follow your scent!" Reedpelt.

 _Foxdung._

I let Reedpelt lead me to a patch of ferns. After some rolling around, we both could no longer smell anything but ferns.

"I think we're good." I meowed. Reedpelt looked up. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could see several ferns plastered to his face.

"Let's go Fernface." I purred.

He looked up, amusement glimmering in his eyes. He dug his paw into the Earth and scooped some dirt. Then he flung it at my face.

"I might be Fernface, but you're Dirtface!" He laughed. I laughed too, and then I sprinted off.

"Come on turtle-cat!"

I yelled. I looked over my shoulder. Reedpelt was frozen. His eyes read pure fear.

 _Oh no, now what?_

I turned back around.  
 _Honeywind!_

The golden she cat's silhouette illuminated in the dark.

"Honeywind, no!" I cried.

The bushes ruffled behind her. A sleek cat slid out. She looked exactly like me, but slimmer.

"You're going nowhere, Uglykit."

 _Leafpaw!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Now what?_

I turned to Reedpelt desperately, looking for the guidance I so desperately needed. He returned my blank look. But frozen with fear, I couldn't move.

Reedpelt shook his broad, tabby head, and charged for Honeywind. The golden she cat met him with a ferocious bite.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Leafpaw. She was creeping up behind Reedpelt, with a killer's look in her eyes.

A sudden powerful feeling coursed through me. With a roar, I threw myself at my sister.

She yelped, the wind knocked out of her. Leafpaw lashed out a paw, at my eye.

I screeched. Pain coursed through my face. A spray of blood hit Leafpaw. I rolled over, and she snapped her jaws over my ear. Stinging pain flooded my movements, before I hissed, and tripped her.

We rolled across the floor, locked in combat, ferociously attacking. She slashed my nose open with a paw as fast as a bird, and I screamed. With anger spiking my blood, I roared and slammed my paw over her head. Briefly stunned, she fell to the ground, and I loomed over her.

Leafpaw shrieked and yowled under my tight grip, when suddenly I heard a cry.

 _Reedpelt!_

I turned my head to look at him, and Leafpaw saw her chance. She broke free of my grip, and fled, towards Honeywind and Reedpelt, who were wrestling. Leafpaw threw herself onto Reedpelt with a hiss.

I pursued with adrenaline coursing through my veins.

And then Leafpaw pinned Reedpelt. Honeywind held him down.

Leafpaw lifted a paw over his throat.

 _No!_

A very strange feeling overcame me. I felt like I was floating. I was deaf to the shrieks, and I could see perfectly in the pale moonlight. I was at peace. I was calm. And I was sprinting to Leafpaw, where her paw was suspended in the air, above Reedpelt. I crashed through.

I broke free of the feeling. High pitched wailing of Reedpelt pierced my ears. And I had Leafpaw. She was wriggling in my paws.

Her throat was slashed.

 _What have I done?_

Leafpaw looked at me from the ground, and got up to her shaky paws. From that viewpoint, I could see that I'd missed her windpipe by a whisker-length, and she would survive.

Her eyes burned with fire. And anger. And hate.

And fear.

Is that what I was now? Somecat who could kill without noticing it?

"Amberpaw! Come on!"

I snapped out of my fear, and ran to Reedpelt, who was anxiously waiting for me. We butted heads briefly, and then he spoke.

"Come on. We have to go."


	15. Chapter 15

We ran.

All the way to the barn. Puffing and panting, Reedpelt and I crawled into the barn. Our pelts were slick with blood.

I knew our scent would be followed by the fresh blood, so Reedpelt and I could only stay for the night.

"Are you sure we can't stay longer?" Reedpelt asked.

"Yes. Knowing the clan, they'll sort out the drama for the whole night, and send patrols in the morning."

"Well yea, but I want to stay."

"Why?"

"I like it here. I'm with you."

 _Wait. What?_

I knew that this wasn't time for a romance, no matter how much I craved one.

If _I craved one. And I don't think I do._

The thoughts were too much after a long night. I shook my head. Reedpelt gave a small nod, as if he'd understood, and stretched out on the floor. I left him alone, and went to catch a mouse. Or perhaps a shrew. Ivypool loved shrews.

 _No. I don't have her anymore. I don't have Thunderclan anymore. I don't have a home anymore._

I missed the clan already.

A scuffling noise caught my ear. I followed the sound to a dusty corner, to see a reddish mouse. I dropped swiftly and stalked towards it. With a powerful pounce, I brought it down.

I padded to Reedpelt, who was grooming. "Here." I meowed softly. He hesitated. "I'll catch my own. You don't ha-"

"I said, here." I hissed. I left him with the mouse, and went to find my own. Minutes later, I had one.

We ate in silence. Both of us knew our lives were at stake, and at any moment, we could be caught and killed. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I can't do this." I yelped.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't have something so big going on, and just not talk about it."

"You're right. Perhaps though, we should talk in the morning."

"Why?" I asked.

"We might get a dream."

I nodded with a sigh.

"I'll keep first watch." I said, later as we were settling down.

"No, I will. Get some sleep." Reedpelt said gently. I was too tired to argue. With a yawn, I circled around in a bale of hay, and drifted into light sleep.

 _Go west…_

 _Never return to the clans…_

 _You never fit with them anyway…_

 _You were born for so much more…_

 _You need the star…_

 _Save the clans…_

Voices. So many voices. But I was alone. The voices were coming from around me. Everything was dark. The voices stopped. It was eerily quiet.

 _Ambershine… You will be destroyed by what you thought you loved. Enemies become friends, and friends become enemies. Trust no cat._

"Amberpaw! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to a panicked Reedpelt. "We have to leave! Thunderclan is here!"


End file.
